User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 17
Today, Mister Oculus took me into an empty room, devoid of anything except a table and a jar full of a white shining substance, with the consistancy of sludge. The substance in the jar immediately caught my attention, and it seemed to move. Naturally, I asked what was going on and inquired about the white substance. "I call this stuff Zilvra" 'Mister Oculus said calmly, "'It is the opposite of a substance known as Azoth." I touched my finger to the jar. Instantly, the Zilvra moved upward to where my finger was, as if trying to touch it. Mister Oculus walked over, picked up the jar, and began to open it. "If I'm correct," he grunted, having trouble opening the tight jar, "then you should be able to control it." I looked at him in shock, control ''a substance? I hardly thought I was that special. "W-Why me?" Mister Oculus worked the jar open, and walked over to me, "'Are you afraid?" "No, I'm just, confused." I said. I did not fear this beautiful substance. Why should I? That's when I began to feel it...I could feel the presence of this white substance, as if it were another limb. Mister Oculus smiled, "'''Give it a try, then." So I did. I willed the Zilvra to rise, but it did nothing. Mister Oculus, got up, looking dissapointed, but then I rose my hand while trying to control it. It rose with my hand. He sat back down. I know what happens in the films when someone discovers an unnatural ability. In movies, the person is afraid, is scared. "Oh my gosh am I even human?" But I wasn't afraid. Why should I be? This was amazing! I've already been exposed to weirder things, and now I can do something amazing. With a flick of my hand, the substance was floating in the air, with a twirl it formed a circle around me, with several gestures, it formed the shape of a butterfly. It stretched and grew, it squished and shrunk, it obeyed my every movement and whim. My eyes must have been lighting up, I was laughing with joy. This was amazing! I brought it closer, letting glide along my arms, forming it into a cloak, then a dress, then a hat, then a pair of wings (only decorative, sadly) I was loving this! I could hear Mister Oculus laughing in the background, clearly pleased. I looked over at him, but she ''was behind him! I immediately attacked Transgression (as I have learned to call her) with the white substance, but it was just a foam dummy. Mister Oculus had been ''testing me. He looked at the foam statue, laying on the ground. He looked quite pleased. He looked over at me. "You're doing better than I ever could have hoped." This part confused me. "How did you know-?" "That you can do what you can do?" He hopped off the table he was sitting on, and walked over to me, "This stuff's existance was hidden for years. When I found it, centuries ago, I made sure to keep it secret from...others. This...this is what made me gain a mind of my own. You see, she-'" He gestured toward the damaged styrfoam dummy of Transgression, "'Found it, and tried to destroy it. By destroying it, she would have been able to spread her power and influence, ruining every justice system, corrupting every government. This substance is what made me seperate from her, more than one of her eyes. It's nature, it all flowed into me. I became not just an eye...I became The Eye." He stopped, to let all of that sink in, which took what felt like forever. "H-how do I fit into this?" His grin widened, "I'm so glad you asked. You see, what happened that day, the day I became me, it was all predestined. As was her going after you, and our meeting. All of it! You were chosen before you were even born! I was chosen before Transgression was even formed! This substance, it represents all that is good, all that I stand for! The question is-'" He leaned towards me, the eyes on his hat staring into mine, his fingers pinching a lock of my hair and rubbing it between his fingers, "'Will YOU stand for it as well?" I stood there. NOW I was scared. This was all overwhelming. VERY overwhelming. After what seemed like hours of silence, Mister Oculus began to frown, but just then, I gave him my answer. "Yes." How could I say no? What was I supposed to do? Say, "Sorry, you'll have to stand for justice all alone?" Tell him I couldn't handle it? I was tempted to say he had the wrong girl, but I had already proven I was the one he was looking for! ...Okay, I also don't like to see him sad. Those eyes on his hat look like SAD PUPPY EYES when he's sad!!! Do you have any idea what effect sad puppy eyes have on the soul?! HEARTBREAKING!!! His frown quickly turned back into a smile, "FANTASTIC!" He shouted. He then politely escorted me out of the room, the Zilvra sitting on my shoulder. Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye